This description relates to code optimization and linearization, and more particularly to code optimization based upon features of the hardware and the associated operating system that execute the code.
Each year, new software applications tend to become larger and more complicated. A software application is computer code designed to perform a specific function, such as word processing. More complex applications require more resources of the computers or other devices that execute them.
In a typical system, an application is stored in a persistent memory. A persistent memory is a memory that retains stored content when power to the memory is turned off. For personal computers (PCs) and laptops, persistent memory often is provided by a magnetic disk called a hard drive. Other forms of persistent memory include persistent semiconductor memories such as PROMS, EPROMS, EEPROMS and flash memory.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.